Heal My Broken Wings
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: The Kiryu twins have grow up with only having eachother, but one day the heavens send them a gift that will change their whole worlds. How can one angel effect them so much? Their not sure, but hey that's Kaname for you. Yaoi coming soon Z/K/I
1. Falling Into Your Arms

Once not long ago, there was a legendary set of twin vampire hunters. They were known as the Kiryu twins; their reputation and appearance of silver locks and lilac eyes set them apart from the others. But their life was not a charmed one. At the age of 12, Ichiru and Zero lost both of their parents during a hunter mission. Heartbroken, the boys quit the hunter's association and left town. Together they live in a small cottage; surrounded by nothing but empty fields of grain.

Over the years the Kiryu twins slipped from the public's attention. They grew up living a totally normal life, until several years later. They had been relaxing in the fields surrounding their home when something fell from the sky. As the ex-hunters ran towards the heaven-shunned object, their eyes widened in shock of what they saw.

Wrapped in a blanket of the long strands of grain, there lay an angel. Face down; his body was sprawled out like a broken doll. A silken cloth his only modesty, hiding his bruised lower torso. His eyes, covered in a blindfold, dripped tears of blood as crimson as the rarest rose. Wings, crisp and burnt, stuck out of his pale back.

The twins rushed to help the poor creature in front of them. His body hung limp as they hoisted he into their arms. Running as fast as they could, the twins arrived home before ten minutes had even passed. When they got inside they pushed their beds together so the angel's wings would not have to hang off the edge. Gently they laid the angel down.

As they were about to leave the room, the angel stirred. Slowly he undid the blindfold covering his eyes; revealing two deep brown pools of warmth and compassion. He rose, hesitantly and stiffly, to his feet just to fall backwards as soon as he was up. The twins caught him before the angel's fragile body hit the floor.

Blushing, the angel sat back down. He looked back and forth between his saviors, "Thank you for saving me. I, Kaname Kuran, am now at your service; anything you wish of me you shall have."


	2. What Do You Wish For

_**Hey everyone! Well sometimes a story practically writes itself, other times it is so hard to write that you give up. In this case I have basically the whole plot planned out but it is vague. So it was a bit difficult to fill in those blank spaces, but I have finished chap 2! **_

_**Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon, but please remember I have other stories I am working on too so it might take a week or so. Also I have been working on some special Christmas/holiday stories so feel free to enjoy them to!**_

As silence filled the room Zero stepped forward, "Please, you do not need to feel that you owe us anything. When we saw you like that we just couldn't leave you."

"But that is why I'm here." the brunette said, "It was no coincidence that you found me; I was sent to help you. You see every so often an angel is called down from heaven to heal the scars mankind holds. Before they are granted a wish, they are put to a test that proves they are worthy of it. By helping me, you two have passed, for your actions showed true compassion for your fellow man. Your pure intentions have earned you each one wish, so what is your will?"

"We understand what you are saying, but what 'scar' of ours has sent you here?" Ichiru put in. He looked deeply into the angel's eyes as he spoke, making sure the man knew he was sincere in his question.

Kaname lightly smiled, "You and your brother have lost both of your parents at a very young age, but the love you have for each other kept you together. With all of the hardships you have faced over the years, you two still wake up every morning with hope. That hope is what sets you apart from the others; that hope is why you deserve to be helped."

The twins looked at each other and then back at Kaname as they tried to process all of what the brunette had told them. Kaname motioned for them to sit beside him on the beds. Hesitantly the boys complied and soon the awkward aura in the air seemed to lighten. The angel studied the two. Honestly he had never expected the twins to be this way in person; so caring, so gentle, so real.

"Dear boys there must be something I could give you. People such as yourself need relief from their lives; let me make that happen. Isn't there anything you desire?"

After thinking deeply Zero could only answer, "If I could be granted one wish it would be that, despite our pasts, my brother and I will find someone who truly loves us."

"Yes, I feel the same way; I want to see my brother as happy as he was before the accident happened. Darkness has loomed over us for much too long." Ichiru nodded in agreement.

"This is quite doable," Kaname smiled, "I will make sure I find exactly what you are looking for. But for that I need to go back to my home."

Then he rose, his body slowly disappearing. "We shall meet again my friends, one day soon I shall return." And with that Kaname was gone.

_**Oh no, where did Kaname go?! Don't worry he is coming back, he even said so! Hope you liked it. **_


End file.
